OC contest
by lostloner17
Summary: summary inside. Contest ends April 4th.
1. Chapter 1

OC Contest

I don't own Big Time Rush

_**Hey everyone I guess you thought I quit well I didn't I just got out of the hospital and for the next two weeks, I'm going to update all my storys but for now I got a OC contest that will end April 4. **_

_**The contest is for a sibling story that is different then most on here I got the idea after watching my neighbor with her four year old sister who has Autism. The title for the story is called The Part of You Noone Sees But Me. Now the OC's must have a disabilty of some sort or two.**_

_**Rules**_

_**I will pick two siblings for each guy.**_

App.

Name: (first and last)

Nickname:

Age: (please only a year or two younger than the guys)

Apperance:

Disabilty: (you can have two)

Which guy you want as a brother:

Something special only your brother would do:

Example:

Name: Jayda Marie Diamond

Nickname: Jay

Age: 14

Apperance: Blonde hair with brown undertones and hazel eyes 5'2

Disabilty: Mute and Paralyzed (due to and accident when she was 12)

Bro: James Diamond

Special: Always there no matter what.

_**Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

*Name: Isabella Knight

Nickname: Issy, Is(only kendall)

Age:14

Apperance: She is 5'2, blonde shoulder length wavy hair, lots of freckles, grey eyes. small and petite.

Disabilty: Leukemia

Which guy you want as a brother: Kendall

Something special only your brother would do: He will play soccer with her when every she feels up to it because It is her favorite sport. This is important to her because since she is usually pretty weak from chemo, her parents don't like her playing incase something happens. 

Name: (first and last): Adrianna Maria Garcia

Nickname: Audrey (Carlos couldn't pronounce Adrianna when he was little and came up with Audrey instead and it stuck) and Dri-dri (the guys only)

Age: (please only a year or two younger than the guys) 2 (or closer to 3 if you'll allow it) years younger than Carlos, give or take a few months

Apperance: short, just like her brother, only shorter, with long medium brown hair and tan skin and caramel eyes. She has a very similar appearance to Carlos, only she is tiny and has caramel eyes instead of chocolate and her hair is lighter. She's about 4'10

Disabilty: (you can have two): she was born with a birth defect that resulted in the loss of her right leg when she was about 7. She also has Asberger's syndrome *High Functioning Autism), which is actually just a blessing and a curse.

Which guy you want as a brother: Carlos

Something special only your brother would do: whenever she's having a hard time with her prosthetic leg, Carlos gives her piggyback rides or carries her so she's not as frustrated. Also, he makes their parents treat them the same because he sees that she gets upset when their family treats her like she's less capable. That's really something any older sibling would do, but what really makes it special is that sometimes he acts really stupid just so to make her feel smarter or more normal and he goes out of his way to make sure she feels included, even at the risk of being bullied himself.

Name: Jeannie Diamond

Age: Blind

Appearance: Long light brown hair that goes to her waist, hazel eyes with long eyelashes, dimples, medium weight weighing at 120, and tall at 5ft 5.

Disability: Blind

BTR Brother: James

Something special only your brother would do: James brushes Jeannie's hair and picks out her clothes, she only lets him do that because she knows her brother will make her look pretty even though she cant see if she does or not. Also he is pratically her guide, he helps her with everything, and where she needs to go.

name: Shelby Mitchel

age: 15

apperance: chestnut brown hair, forest green eyes with a hint of brown, 5'7", thin but not too thin.

disability: Sencory Processing Disorder [SPD] mainly dealing with the sense of touch, temperature, and activeness.

diagnosed at birth. SPD is when certain parts of your body react differently than others. Her main SPD comes from the sense of touch. Example is she can feel thing with her hands and stuff but it dosen't register in her mind unless she touches them to her lips. Which is why she has things near her mouth most of the time. Also, another way for touch is she can only wear certain materials or else they eritate her.

For activeness its to where her brain doesn't want to be stressed or active. This part is so bad her parents PAY her to go outside for 30min of excersise.

Temperature it can be 95°F outside in the summer and she'll wear a winter coat.

[Me and my cousins have this in real life, P.S. it's genectic. Look up for more info.]

brother: Logan

special: Doesn't yell at her or complain when she does certain things because of her SPD and he is more protective, caring, loving, and aware of her than most people. 

Name: Jayda Marie Diamond

Nickname: Jay

Age: 14

Apperance: Blonde hair with brown undertones and hazel eyes 5'2

Disabilty: Mute and Paralyzed (due to and accident when she was 12)

Bro: James Diamond

Special: Always there no matter what.

Name: (first and last) Christina Gloria Garcia

Nickname: Chris

Age: 15

Apperance: Long brown hair with blue highlights that stops in the middle of her back, hazel eyes and 5"6'

Disabilty: Deaf(after getting pushed into a pool, her skull was fractured when she was 8)

Which guy you want as a brother: Carlos

Something special only your brother would do: Finding new ways to make her laugh, making her feel like she isn't differnt from other girls her age.

Name: Jason Mitchell

Nickname: Jace

Age: 14

Apperance: brown eyes short black hair with brown roots 5'11muscular

Disability:ADHD and deaf

Bro:Logan mitchell

Special thing: always there to play board games like chess cause logan is the one who doesn't get annoyed and leave while playing with jason cause he talks so much and long but logan doesn't mind

*Name: Mark Jason Knight

Nickname: MJ

Age: 15

Apperance: 5'7, short brown hair, tan skin,

Disabilty: Blind

Which guy you want as a brother: any

Something special only your brother would do: Tries to teach him hockey as best as possible 


End file.
